winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 705
A Friend from the Past is the fifth episode of the seventh season of Winx Club. Synopsis Brafilius can now use the stone stolen from Roxy to travel back in time, and he also knows how to find the Animal with the First Color, thanks to the information that the fairy accidentally gave him. Netflix Thinking that the ancient CryCry could be the animal they are looking for, the Winx travel back to prehistoric times. Plot In the Alfea Natural Park, the Winx console an apologetic Roxy after Brafilius taking her by surprise. Meanwhile, in her lair, Kalshara tells her captured Fairy Animals that they and their friends will soon become her unstoppable army of slaves. The captured Digmole and Brafilius enter as he has just acquired Roxy's Stone of Memories. After briefing Kalshara on the fact that the animal they are looking for is back in Magix Prehistory, he activates the stone and travels back in time. Then, the Stones of Memories manifest before the Winx and begin to resonate with each other, meaning Brafilius has activated Roxy's stone as they are all magically linked. Tecna inquires about where he could have gone, and Roxy states that he must have gone back to Magix Prehistory, as it is there where the most ancient species of Fairy Animals lives: the Cry-Cries. Musa suggests that is the solution to the Digmoles' secret; perhaps the Cry-Cries have the first color of the Magic Universe. Roxy gives the Winx some details on the behavior of the Cry-Cries and thanks them for forgiving her, and as Aisha assures Nex that she will be back in time for their date, the Winx use their stones to travel back in time to Magix Prehistory. Upon their arrival, the Winx notice some flying monsters and disguise themselves in the hopes of evading their attention. Thanks to Stella, they are now dressed as colorful winged dinosaurs. Unfortunately, the monsters descend from the sky and launch an attack on the Winx, who after some bewilderment dodge their attack, but fall from their landing. Bloom is quick to suggest transforming, but Stella gets the girls to use the costumes' wings to glide on the air currents. They fly for a bit but are soon met by Brafilius flying through the air on a bee-like steed, who orders the monsters to destroy them. Bloom then concludes that the monsters have been hypnotized by Brafilius and he is the reason for their hostility. During this attack, Brafilius orders his steed to launch stingers at them, poking holes in their wings and making them fall to the ground. Luckily, the Winx survive the fall thanks to a dinosaur egg, which hatches upon their impact. This baby is quick to interact with the girls, and they make it their mission to find his mother. The Winx trudge through the wild in their costumes but Stella soon gifts them a new set of outfits better suited for the environment. While stylish, this costume change prevents the baby dinosaur from recognizing them. Aisha plays a game with the dinosaur in order to calm it down, and the rest of the girls start looking for the Cry-Cry. Musa remarks how the wild seems like a wasteland, but Flora remembers Roxy saying that some animals camoflouge themselves. Since the Cry-Cry is the only animal to not blend in, Bloom is confident they will find it sooner or later. After some time walking, Stella manifests some cold drinks to refresh everyone, but she does so upon a giant camouflaged Fairy Animal which reveals itself. The Winx soon see many Fairy Animals come out of the woodwork and travel around. One of these is the mother dinosaur who approaches the Winx but, with the baby dinosaur, is scared off by a nearby animal. Bloom suggests that they are scared of it, but Stella criticizes it and calls it ugly. Just then, the animal bursts into a copious amount of tears that produce a stream, relocating the Winx and trapping the baby dinosaur in its current. The Winx, eager to save it, transform into Butterflix fairies and go after it. Bloom, realizing the mother is not going to reach her baby in time, uses Dragon Defense to catch the baby and give it to the her. The Winx head off to find the Cry-Cry as Aisha says goodbye to her new friend. Meanwhile, in the wild, Brafilius is following the scent of the Cry-Cry. He finds it, but is clumsily caught in the flora of the land. The Winx continue their search, knowing that as long as animals are running away from it, they know it is somewhere nearby. They then see a pack of dinosaurs flying away from the animal, and approach it carefully. Brafilius is launched off a Fairy Animal near the Winx who begin to pursue him, but he casts a growth spell on a nearby spider to hold them off. The Winx form two teams; Stella, Musa, and Bloom to deal with the spider and Aisha, Tecna, and Flora to save the Cry-Cry from Brafilius. Soon after dispersing, the spider team is subdued by its sticky webs as Brafilius captures the Cry-Cry. The spider then attacks Flora and Tecna, leaving only Aisha left to rescue the Cry-Cry. She pursues Brafilius as the rest of the Winx are freed by the mother and baby dinosaurs. Giving up on bringing the Cry-Cry back to the present, Brafilius uses the Dark Diamond to scan it for the Ultimate Power but gets negative results. Brafilius berates the Cry-Cry in frustration, causing it to cry and displace itself and Brafilius with a huge amount of water. Brafilius is about to attack him as Aisha spots them both. She tries to shoot Brafilius down but fears hitting the Cry-Cry. Using Magical Water Hug, she calls upon the water's help to defeat nature's enemies, which blows Brafilius out of sight in a tornado of water. Aisha and the Cry-Cry get acquainted and begin to bond. In speech, the Cry-Cry thanks Aisha and asks why he is so pursued. Aisha let’s him know that she and her friends are searching for thr Fairy Animal with the first color of the universe. After hearing this, the animal tells her that his species is not the one she seeks. With this, the Cry-Cry's friends pop up and the Winx reunite with Aisha. They ask her if the Cry-Cry is the animal they seek, but she declines. The Winx gear up to go back to the present as a sad Aisha says goodbye to the Cry-Cry, but he runs after her, wanting to come with her. His family says goodbye in a loud, honk-like screech. Later, in Magix on a date, Aisha fills Nex in on the details of her day. The two exchange pleasantries and go in for a kiss but are interrupted by the Cry-Cry, who Aisha introduces to Nex as "Squonk". Major Events *The Winx and Brafilius travel back in time to Magix Prehistory in order to find the Fairy Animal with the first color of the universe. *The Winx are attacked by prehistoric creatures under the control of Brafilius' spell. *The Winx find a baby dinosaur. *The Winx find a Cry-Cry. *The Winx help the baby dinosaur find its mother. *Brafilius captures the Cry-Cry and finds out that he is not the Fairy Animal with the first color of the universe. *Aisha rescues the Cry-Cry from Brafilius and bonds with him. *The Winx return to the present with the Cry-Cry. *Aisha and Nex goes on their first date. Debuts *Prehistoric Magix *Magix Dinosaurs *Squonk *Cry-Cry Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Aisha **Tecna **Musa *Roxy *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Helia **Timmy *Paladins **Nex *Villians **Kalshara **Brafilius *Fairy Animals **Squonk *Cry-Cries *Animals **Magix Dinosaurs **Other prehistoric creatures *Humans **Unnamed Waiter Spells Used *Dragon Defense - Used by Bloom to rescue the baby dinosaur. *Magical Water Hug - Used by Aisha against Brafilius. Songs *We're Magic All the Way *Butterflix Power *The Magic World of Winx Script *DuArt Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Squonk and the Cry-Cries. Mistakes *In one scene, Tecna is missing her upper arm cuff. *In one scene, Flora's wings are purple instead of green. *In one scene, Aisha's wings are purple instead of turquoise. *In one scene, Tecna's wings are light blue instead of purple. 7x05 Tecna Mistake.jpg|Tecna missing her upper arm cuff. Winx Club - Episode 705 Mistake.png|Flora's wings are purple instead of green. Winx Club - Episode 705 Mistake 2.png|Aisha's wings are purple instead of turquoise; Tecna's wings are light blue instead of purple. Quotes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Episodes Category:Rai Dub Category:DuArt Film and Video